


Come Alive

by GMTYUniverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: Prompt: Butterfly- Written for the Larry Spring Drabble Challenge





	Come Alive

Spring brings flowers’ revival - bloom.

Louis’ about to do the same.

Bloom.

Revive.

Perform.

He’s laughing loudly, telling jokes, ensuring everyone else is comfortable. Inside, he feels like he’s about to combust from nerves if he doesn’t keep distracting himself. It’s not all bad energy, there’s also familiar excitement thrumming through his veins – he’s got butterflies in his tummy at the thought of what’s coming.

‘You’re gonna be great, Lou. ‘m so proud’ Harry smiles encouragingly.

Louis kisses him and grins, then grips his mic, walking to center-stage.

It’s showtime. The audience roars.

_“It’s the guy from the one band ...”_


End file.
